1. Field
The following description relates generally to communication systems and, more particularly, to interference management.
2. Background
Interference management is one of the major challenges in wireless network. Interference management becomes even more difficult with the use of directional antennas, as well as radios operating at high-frequency (HF) bands with severe path loss, such as the 60 GHz band.